


Springtime in Paris

by bookskitten



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, and flower symbolism, i love my marichat okay, secret admirers and lvoe letter or something, this is so fluffy you could pet it and so cheesy plagg would eat it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything starts when Marinette find a flower with a letter on her balcony. And let's say hunting flowers with messages from a secret admirer wasn't exactly how she planned on spending her Saturday. But it may be worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Springtime in Paris

**Author's Note:**

> Adrien is a hopeless romantic, he would totally do something like this, fight me on it. But yeah, I still thin it is way too cheesy. I wrote it as Marichat cause I'm Marichat trash. I tried to writeParis sound as authentic as possible, sorry if it was an epic fail.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it and sorry if there are any mistakes.

Springtime in Paris according to everybody and their mother was the loveliest thing in the world. Marinette had to agree. It was certainly better than summer when everything seemed to be melting, people included or winter when the snow couldn’t stay white because of the traffic and turned into wet mud. So yes, Marinette appreciated how the trees were blooming and the grass appeared and everything started to get in motion properly after it was numbed by the winter. 

Marinette was on her balcony enjoying and warm and breezy morning as she watered her flowers. She was glad she could finally put them back in the balcony, they really crowded her room during winter when she had no choice, but to keep them in. Marinette was humming softly as she watered the flowers. That’s when she noticed it. Between her lavender pot and her frangipani tree was a letter with a red chrysanthemum on top. Marinette rose and eyebrow and picked it up. The flower was very pretty and it smelled nice, but the girl was more interested in what was inside the envelope. She opened it to find a letter.

_‘Given the spring has come with all its lovely blossoms(not as lovely as you) I’d like you to check the meaning of the flower I’ve offered.’_

Marinette stopped reading and took the phone out of her pocket. A fast google search told her that a red chrysanthemum represented a proposition or an invitation to ignite a new relationship. Marinette frowned as she continued to read the letter.

_It is a challenge for you, I’m positive you won’t refuse. I dropped little messages with flowers around Paris for you, mon chéri. Check their meaning when you find them. One leads to another and the last leads to me. I hope you’ll give me the pleasure of accepting my invitation. The next hint is in the hands of our lady._

_Gros bisous,  
Your secret admirer_

Marinette smirked. A challenge was it? She was up for it. She was a little too competitive for her own good. How did Alya put it? Savage. Marinette was savage and she was bent on finding this secret admirer of hers. She looked over the letter again. The next hint is ‘in the hands of our lady’, it said. For a second Marinette was worried it meant in the hands of Ladybug, which couldn’t be for obvious reasons. Then she realised what it actually meant.

“Where are we going Marinette?” Tikki asked curiously as Marinette put a light red jacket on.

“Secret admirers hunt.”Marinette winked.

She picked the latest bag she had working on. It wasn’t big and it was open, just good not to crumple the flowers. Marinette put the red chrysanthemum and the letter in as well as a bag of cookies.

“Come on Tikki, we have a challenge to win.”

 

\-------------------------------------

 

La cathédrale Notre-Dame de Paris. Our Lady of Paris, Marinette thought idly as she entered. She was always amazed how the cathedral resisted so well to over eight hundred years of torment. The interior was absolutely beautiful, but Marinette didn’t lurk to admire this time. She was heading straight for Marie’s statue. She was right. In the left hand of the statue was a white flower and an envelope. Marinette picked them with a winning smile. She took out her phone and googled Lily-of-the-Valley meaning. An appreciative smile started forming on her lips when she's read it appeared from the tears of Marie. Smart placement. She also read it meant a return to happiness. Putting her phone back in her pocket and the flower in the bag, Marinette started reading the letter. Tikki got out of the purse to read over Marinette’s shoulder.

_Mon chéri you don’t know how happy you make me. Your presence lifts my spirit and your smile makes me all giddy. Mona Lisa has nothing on you. I gladly spend my days by your side._

‘Mona Lisa’ and ‘by your side’ were underlined.

“Well?” Tikki questioned.

“I got this.”

\----------------

 

It was no secret Louvre was one of Marinette’s favourite places in Paris. It was just lovely the mix between the old and the new. Marinette narrowed her eyes as she stood in front of the museum. She tapped her chin thoughtfully as she looked at the museum. She was convinced here was the place of the next hint, but where exactly, she wasn’t sure. The letter said by your side. Shrugging, Marinette started heading towards the side of the Pyramide. She smiled a little as drops from the fountain splashed over her cheeks. The noon was warmer than expected, making Marinette take her jacket off and appreciate the presence of the fountains more. She smiled as she noticed the envelope and the flower resting on the side of the fountain. 

She didn’t need to google this one. Fleur-de-Lis was the symbol of French after all and Marinette knew its meaning well enough. Your friendship means so much to me. That was the symbolism of fleur-de-Lis. Marinette smiled as she put the flower in her bag and read the letter.

_I couldn’t express into words how much I adore our friendship. It is one of the few constants in my life and I appreciate it dearly. But lately, I’ve found myself thinking of more. I believe you got my heart trapped in a prison, but it feels like a palace._

Marinette rose an eyebrow. Prison?”

 

\------------------

That one was troublesome, but Marinette was too stubborn to give up. Her mind worked fast. Prison, palace, prison, palace. She stopped abruptly on the road almost crashing with the person in front of her. She snapped her fingers. Palais de la Cité, of course. Marinette almost laughed at the thought she made this poor boy’s heart feel like Marie Antoinette. 

The next message wasn’t hard to spot. It was on one of the windowsills. Marinette picked the gardenia flower. The smell was intoxicating and the flower was so white it reminded Marinette of the papers she fills with designs. Apparently it meant secret and pure love. As she found out during the oh so long 19th century in France men used to give their beloved gardenias as a sign of good intention. Marinette giggled. It was cute. The letter had the next message:

_I wasn’t joking when I told you you got my heart. I’ve kept those feelings for myself for a time now, but I had to tell you. I can picture us strolling in a green nest under the shining moon. That’s when my oh so called musical abilities are at their finest and ma princesse deserves the best._

Marinette wondered just how odd did the people look at her when she had that absolutely stupid smile plastered on her face.

\-----------------

Place des Vosges was as lovely as it could be in the spring. Marinette rested on the side of the fountain, biting into a sandwich. Tikki followed suit by eating the cookies in the bag. The letter and the red camellia were resting on Marinette’s knees.

“Do you have any vague idea who the secret admirer is?” Tikki questioned, her head popping up slightly from the bag.

Marinette had more than a vague idea. Isn’t like the list of people calling her princess was infinite. In fact, there was just one person on that list.

“Oh, I have a very good idea about who this secret admirer is.” when Tikki looked at her curiously Marinette added.”I knew one or two things about singing stray cats.”

When she was done with her snack, Marinette opened the letter. She was quite curious especially given the red camellia meant passion and desire.

_I want to kiss you. Maybe not the smartest thing to say in a letter, but it is true. I find myself looking at your lips and wondering how soft they are. Would our kisses be soft?Nah. You are probably gonna bite. Not that I’d mind. If you kissed me I’d probably just stay there like a statue. A greek god’s statue, though. I like to think you agree with that in terms of looks._

Marinette burst our laughing. Of course he’d say that.

\-------

Trocadéro was what Marinette considered her source of inspiration. It helped her get over quite a few art blocks. She smiled smugly as she took the letter and the primrose off the Apollo statue. However, she was quite surprised to find the meaning of the primrose. I can’t live without you. Marinette read the letter curiously.

_You are rolling your eyes, I basically see it. But trust me, princess, I’m the most sincere. I can’t picture my life without you. I can’t see us not hanging in your balcony drinking chocolat chaud ad chattering away. I can’t imagine what I’d do without your advice and your friendship and your care. You are the best thing in my life Marinette. Thank you for doing this silly challenge. To find me, you’ll have to face the right direction, which you don’t at the moment._

Marinette frowned as she turned around. Oh, of course. He would do that, the big cheese ball. 

\--------------

Marinette saw the city from the top of the Eiffel Tower more times than she could count as Ladybug. But she liked seeing it from the civilian's perspective as well. To her surprise there weren’t any tourists. Odd enough given the sight from the Eiffel Tower at night was lovely enough. And romantic enough. She smiled when she reached the top floor and saw a card hanging from an upper beam. There was no flower this time, just a message: Turn around.

When she did, she came face to face with a smiling Chat carrying a bouquet of red tulips and white violets. 

“Hello, Princess.”

“Chaton. I guess I won your challenge, didn’t I?” 

“Oh, I didn’t doubt you will.” he gave her the bouquet and Marinette took it happily. It was such a pretty combination.

“Do I have to search for the meanings of those?” she questioned.

“Allow me. Declaration of love,”his gloved hand pointed to the red tulips, then moved to the white violets.”Let’s take a chance at happiness.”

She looked up at him and Chat blushed.

“I mean if you want to, of course, it isn’t mandatory or something and...er...I….”

Marinette laughed. For once she made Chat Noir be at a loss of words. Her minou took it the wrong way apparently if she had to go by the way his ears moved down.

“Oh, Chaton. You are an idiot. Come here.” she said and pulled him close, careful not to crumple the bouquet.

The kiss was slow at first, but Marinette didn’t spend all day running after flowers around Paris for a peck on the lips. She put the bouquet aside so she could get a good grip on her chaton and kiss him properly.

“I was right.” he said when they broke apart.”You did bite.”

Marinette rolled her eyes.

“Your ass does look like a Greek God’s in that suit, but you didn’t hear it from me.”

She pulled him into a kiss again and it was almost troublesome to do it properly when Chat was smiling so much.

Yes, springtime in Paris was as lovely as it could get.


End file.
